Brotherly Love
by KatLeePT
Summary: Dean will go through Hell to get to Sammy. Wincest. Male/male incest romance.


He drove as hard and fast as he could, pushing his baby pass all her limitations. He'd never driven this fast before, even when the world was coming to an end. A Demon tried to stop him; he blasted right through him, never slowing down. He drove and drove, passing by state and interstate signs in the blink of an eye.

When he finally reached his destination, he let her brakes scream to a halt and barely killed her motor before running to the hotel where he and his brother had spent so many of their years growing up with their father hardly anywhere in sight. He kicked down the door to the dingy room where he knew his goal awaited, and then his heart again caught in his throat. All the things he'd planned to say, all the accusations he'd been wanting to hurl at his little brother, all the words he'd been burning to scream, all vanished at the sight before him.

Sammy lay curled up into a tight ball on the bed, emptied bottles and cans spilling across the floor. There was blood on his little brother's hands, and Dean didn't need to have been there for the battle to know whose it was. "Sam," his name choked in his throat as he hurried across the floor, heedless to the world around them and not even bothering to shut, let alone bolt, the door. No Demons could come after them tonight that could match their own.

Sam's back was to him, but Dean didn't hesitate. He slipped into the bed beside the brother he loved so much that it constantly tore him up inside and wrapped his arms around him. He pulled him close to him and was rewarded, as their bodies touched and began curving naturally into each other, with Sam whispering his name. "Dean?"

"It's okay," he assured him, placing a kiss to the back of his neck. "I'm here now, Sammy. I'm here now." There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say, but now wasn't the time for it. Rather Sammy wanted to admit he needed him or not, he was here for him, and he always would be, even if Sam ended up hating him in the end for it.

Bloodied hands clasped his. "I shouldn't've sent you away." But he had, and Dean knew he would again, when he was feeling better and his thoughts were clearer. There was so much that stood between them, so much that couldn't be fixed, so much harm that he had caused all in trying to save them both.

Yet, when he was honest with himself as he was now, he didn't regret a single moment of it. He had done what had to be done. He had given his soul to protect Sammy once, and he'd do it again. He'd kept him from dying, no matter the cost, and he'd do that again, too. The world didn't really matter to him, not any more. All that mattered was Sammy and keeping him alive, keeping them together, and they were together, even when hundreds of miles separated them, for never had the hearts of two brothers or lovers been more closely linked.

Dean kissed him, his rough lips, still cracked and sore from his last fight, pressing ever so gently to Sammy's flesh and hair. "It's okay," he told him again. "It's okay. I'm here now. I won't leave you again until you make me."

"Don't," Sammy pleaded, though Dean knew his words would change. His pleas always did. One night, he'd beg him to stay with him forever, and a week from now, if not shorter, he'd be yelling at him again, cussing him for being a miserable bastard and stealing his right to die and leave this world behind, and telling him he never wanted to see him again and no longer loved him, had never loved him the way Dean loved him.

He remembered watching his baby brother grow up and feeling all these things which he still felt for him. He had tried to fight the feelings. He had tried to tell himself that he loved Sammy so much and was so protective of him only because they had no one else, not even their father, upon which to depend. Sammy was all he had, and Dean was all Sam had, and no matter how hard Sammy strove to deny those facts, they had never once really changed.

They never would, Dean knew. He'd never stop loving Sammy, and he no longer wanted to. If he was a religious man, he would pray that Sammy would never stop loving him, but no matter how many times they fought, no matter how strongly Sam railed against him for saving him, any of the times he had, Dean knew, in his heart and in his soul, that his brother would never truly stop loving him. "I won't go," he promised them both, although his gut knew that things between them would change again and force him back alone onto the open road, "not even if you tell me to."

Sam was cut and bleeding, but it was Dean's heart which was aching even more. He held his baby brother to him, rocking them both softly and trying not to let the tears already filling his eyes fall. "Sam, why didn't you call me? You should've called me." _You shouldn't have let this happen. __**I**__ shouldn't have let this happen._

"You knew," Sam whispered achingly. "I knew you'd come." Dean could hear the weak smile lifting his brother's mouth in his tone.

"I always will," he vowed, kissing him again, "and yeah, you're right. I knew. I always do." He could feel Sam across the miles always, no matter where they were or what they were doing. He knew when his baby brother needed him the most, and nothing, not Heaven or Hell, not Angels or the Devil himself, rather it was Crowley or somebody else at the time, would ever keep him always from not getting to his brother in time to save them both.

Silence hung between them as the sun set and the shadows grew. The moon rose high, but still, neither slept. They stayed awake, Dean holding Sammy tightly and Sam relishing those strong, loving arms wrapped around him. It didn't matter that they were brothers. They had always been so much more, no matter how strongly either had tried to fight it.

At last, Sammy spoke again. "Dean?" he whispered through lips that had finally stopped bleeding.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"I love you."

Dean's heart gave a leap for joy, despite the fact that he knew it wouldn't take long or many more battles before Sammy was telling him again that he didn't love him and that he wished he wasn't his brother, that they weren't brothers any more, just partners in a life of fighting Evil that never ended. Still, that would be then, and for now, for always, Dean would treasure what Sammy was willing to give him when he gave it. "I love you, too," he said, rocking them again and kissing Sammy's neck once more. "I always will."

Truth reigned in the silence that followed, Dean still holding Sammy tight and Sammy's bloodied hands clinging to his beloved brother's embrace. No matter what followed, no matter what ever happened between them or in the war they raged against Evil, no matter who else came into and went from their lives, no matter anything else, Dean would always love Sam, he'd always be there for him when he needed him most or was at least willing to let him be his big, loving brother, and Sam, no matter his accusations, no matter his lies, no matter his fragilities, he would always love Dean.

The End


End file.
